You can't crush a cockroach
by Friends-are-Forever 101
Summary: Dr. Cockroach always said you can't crush a cockroach, but who ever said anything about crushing one. Dr. Cockroach gets mortally wounded and it looks far worse than being crushed. T for blood and a little violence.
1. Chapter 1

Dr. Cockroach was sitting with B.O.B. and Link at a table playing cards, while Susan watched. By the looks of it Link is losing horribly to the doctor and B.O.B. isn't really paying attention.

"Alright B.O.B....Do you have any threes?" B.O.B. looked up confused.

"What's a three, give me a hint." Dr, Cockroach drew a three in the air.

"O yea…nope sorry Link." Link grumbled at his failure. It was the doctor's turn to ask.

"Link do you have any threes?" Link's jaw dropped, he had four cards with the number three on them. Dr. Cockroach chuckled at his plan.

"You, conniving-" Link had the doctor's neck in his hands, but was interrupted by General W.R. Monger flying in on his jet pack.

"Link put the doctor down." He turned back to the others, "Monsters I need you to take down a huge robotic mouse. We call him Cheesasaurus."

"You know that you come up with really original names." stated Susan. The general only glared.

"Just go…" he said annoyed. The monsters rode on Butterflysaurus. They landed in Modesto. The four of them looked around remembering their first visit. Susan's parents didn't seem to enjoy their company. Then they felt the earth shake beneath them. They turned to see a huge, metal mouse thing at least a few feet taller than Susan. Link sprung into action. He ran up the creature's back and started doing his "ninja" moves. Susan held the mouse down trying to keep it from moving anywhere else. Dr. Cockroach climbed into the head of the monster and unhooked some of the wires to the main system. _'Red to blue and blue to red.' _He thought mixing the wires. Luckily for him this didn't require dancing. When he finished he fled from the monster and yelled,

"EVERYBODY, CLEAR!!!" they all jumped away from the mouse and it exploded. Everyone looked at the doctor as if asking '_what did you do?' _B.O.B. came up to them. Dr. Cockroach wondered where he'd been. "B.O.B., where have you been this whole time?"

"Sorry I was just staring at that plant over there." They all shook their heads. Susan knelt next to Dr. Cockroach.

"That was pretty brave." She said, "You could've been crushed by the whole thing." The doctor looked up at her.

"Haven't I told you my dear you can't crush a cockroach." But who ever said anything about crushing him. A small piece of shredded metal flew his direction. He turned around, but was too petrified to move. Then it hit him. Pain. He looked down a few inches lower than his ribs. A piece of shredded metal was lodged into his body. He saw blood rushing onto his white lab coat. He let out a cry of pain and he crumpled to the ground, his face twisted in sheer agony. Red blood surrounded the pavement below him. He couldn't concentrate enough too figure out how far the metal was in. he tried to take a deep breath, but all that did was cause a huge shock of pain run through his body. He cried out. Everyone ran to his side. He heard Susan and Link trying to keep him from shutting his eyes. He heard the muffled words

"Doc, c'mon don't shut your eyes!" The voice was worried, but pushy.

'_Link'_ the doctor thought, he always was the pushy type.

"Doctor, you've got to stay awake." The voice was worried and almost about to cry.

_'Susan'_ he'd know her voice any day. All he saw was red, red that was coming from his wound. All he felt was pain.

"It's so cold." The doctor said weakly. Then everything faded to black.


	2. Chapter 2

Dr. Cockroach awoke in his room. His shirt was bloody as well as his lab coat. When he got up to move he realized he had bandages around his stomach. He also realized that it hurt to move. _'Stupid move.'_ He thought to himself. Although he did get hurt it wasn't as bad as many thought it would have. (**I was never going to kill him he's my fav character! I thought I'd give this kind of story a try sorry**) He got a new shirt and coat and poked his head out of his door. He saw Susan and Link sitting talking about something or other. B.O.B. was talking to his jello, and Butterflysaurus was off doing who knows what. He walked out hoping not to start any commotion. '_Unlikely wish'_ he thought to himself stepping out the door. When he came out everyone ran as fast as they could. Link wrapped his big, green arms around the skinny doctor. Dr. Cockroach screamed in more surprise than hurt.

"DOC YOU'RE OKAY!!!" Link kept repeating. Link still had him in his grasp jumping up and down!

"Of course I'm okay! Now let me go! You smell like fish!" When Link finally released him he brushed himself off casually. He winced, but other than that he showed no sign of utter torture. Susan knelt down to him.

"Doctor are you alright, we were all worried about you, we thought you were gone." Susan sounded like she had been crying.

"I'm quite alright my dear, I'm sorry to have worried you. I guess I had a Link kind of moment when I said you can't crush a cockroach." Link glared.

"Hey I just give you a hug out of the happiness you're alive now you're dissing me! What did I ever do to you, you quack!"

"I'm not a quack, I'm a mad scientist there's a difference!" yelled Dr. Cockroach

"You didn't answer my question!" yelled Link

"O what was it 'what did you ever do to me?' well let me think there's the time you flushed my walkie-talkie down the toilet."

"That was for an experiment!"

"What experiment could possibly require you to flush a-"

"I have a natural curiosity." Link said smoothly.

"There's also the time you put exploding powder in one of my chemicals causing everything I worked on to explode!!" that's when Susan stepped in.

"Okay you two quiet, we've all had a day of worry."

"I'll say." said Link grumbling. Susan turned to the doctor.

"Doctor how did you mange to start to get up and fight with Link already?" she asked curiously.

"Well my dear Susan, when I told you can't simply crush a cockroach, I forgot to mention you can't simply kill one any other way. In a simple way cockroaches are basically indestructible." The doctor explained positively.

"Wow, and I thought I had something to worry about."

"Well it ended up no one had anything to worry about. Cockroaches are as tough as steel! Just as I am!" shouted the doctor.

"You're really soaking it up aren't you?" asked Susan sarcastically.

"Sorry, I had another Link moment." He said that just as Link arrived.

"What did you just say you quack? Come here and say that to my face! Let's finish what we started earlier!"

"Alright." said the doctor calmly. He pulled out a small ball. He put it in Link's hand and ran. The small ball was a mini bomb that squirted ink. The ink stained Link's green skin. He started chasing the doctor around the room in attempt to "_kill"_ him. Susan sighed as Link was probably muttering bad words under his breath. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry this ending doesn't match the story as well, I just wanted you all to know I never, ever in a million years would kill Dr. Cockroach in one of my stories. One of my friends challenged me to try so I did. I'm sorry I hurt him for even a second. **


End file.
